Moments of Our Lives
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on my multichapter story Basketball, Love, and Hidden Secrets. Multiple pairings, though mainly Link x Sheik slash. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey people, I'm back! I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I wrote it down. This is going to be a small collection of oneshots based on my multichapter story Basketball, Love, and Hidden Secrets (BLHS). It's probably best to read that first. ^_^

These oneshots will mainly feature Link and Sheik slash-ness, but some may be other pairing (that are canon in BLHS), or may be family-oriented. It just depends on my mood. Oh, I'll be taking requests/suggestions. Read the AN after the story to find out more.

Ok, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Sorry, but I'm not that lucky! XD

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One, or The Time Sheik Both Found, And Was, Fluffy

Pairing: Link x Sheik, SLASH!

Rating: Probably K+, but I'm paranoid

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry..."

It was a dark day, the sky gray with rain and the air heavy, chill with the promise of the impending winter. The wind whipped sharply, cutting through any and all attempts to maintain even the slightest amount of warmth.

It was this cold day that found Sheik rushing across the lawn of Hyrule High School. He had spent a nice morning in the warmth of Telma's cafe, but he had lost track of time, and was nearly late to class. He pulled his jacket closer around him and sped up, eagerly anticipating the warmth of the school building.

"Mmmeww..."

Sheik jumped as a shaky, high-pitched cry reached his ears. Glancing around, he couldn't see anyone through the rain. He tentatively took another step.

"Mmmew..."

Following the sound, Sheik stepped around the corner of the school and saw a shaking bundle of white huddled near the wall. He bent down a brushed a hand over it.

The little bundle unfolded, stretching out into the smallest kitten Sheik had ever seen. It was white all over, with only a small splash of light brown around its eyes and over its two front paws. Brilliant green eyes looked up at Sheik.

Looking around and finding no one in sight, Sheik turned back to the kitten and held out his hand. The bright eyes studied him for a moment before the kitten shuffled over to Sheik's hand. His eyes widened at how cold its little body was. Scooping it up without hesitation, Sheik brought it to his chest, where it curled up in content.

A loud bell chimed, and Sheik took off towards the school's door. With no time to run back to his dorm, he'd have to take the kitten with him to class. Opening the side pocket of his messenger bag, he placed the kitten inside, along with a biscuit, leftovers from his recent breakfast. The kitten looked up at Sheik before chewing on the biscuit.

Sheik ended up being five minutes late for class. His Government teacher glared at him, pointing to his seat, when he burst in, apology falling on deaf ears. Luckily, the teacher spared him from detention. Sheik ran to his seat, collapsing in it carefully and making sure that his bag didn't get jostled.

"Hey, you ok?"

Sheik turned and gave Link, his boyfriend, a reassuring smile. However, he couldn't stop a faint blush from springing to his cheeks. Link's blue eyes caught his, but Sheik was spared an interrogation by the teacher.

"The answer, Mr. Daniels?"

"Sampling and survey method," he responded, eyes never leaving Sheik's. The teacher pursed his lips.

"Correct. From now on, keep your eyes to the front."

Sheik sighed in relief, tapping his bag gently.

The rest of the day went slow to Sheik, constantly worrying about the small bundle in his bag. The kitten was, to Sheik's relief, quiet, never once meowing.

He almost lost it when Mido, a Junior, tripped, falling towards Sheik's bag. Using speed he usually reserved for the basketball court, he jumped up and caught the smaller boy, who flailed unhelpfully. Sheik paid him no attention, eyes glued to the front pocket of his bag. Only when Link laughed did Sheik let Mido go.

"Should I be jealous?" Link asked, eyes playful. Sheik shook his head, grinning in relief and amusement, giving Link a quick kiss, thankful that the teacher hadn't walked through the door yet.

When the final bell rang, Sheik sprinted out of the building, headed for his dorm. When he finally slipped in his room, he sighed in relief. Setting his bag on his bed, he gently pulled the kitten out. It raised its head to look at him sleepily before curling up in his hands. Smiling, Sheik sat on his couch, softly petting the kitten.

"So that's why you were so jumpy today."

"Wah!" Sheik jumped at the soft voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw Link standing there, amused smile tugging the corner of his lips up.

"How did you get in here?"

"Midna," they said simultaneously before bursting into laughter. Link sat down beside Sheik and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Nuzzling into Sheik's neck, Link chuckled.

"I knew you were worried about something today," he whispered, breath warm against Sheik's neck. "I've gotta say: You are so cute, Sheik."

"You say that all the time," Sheik breathed, focusing on Link's nose skimming across his skin. Said boy chuckled again.

"And I'll say it everyday for the rest of my life, if it meant that I got to see you everyday."

Sheik's breath hitched and he turned to Link, fisting one hand in Link's shirt and pulling him close, crushing their lips together. Link brought his hands up to Sheik's face, pulling him closer until...

"Mreeow!"

Pulling apart, they both glanced down at the kitten in-between them, who was glaring at them indignantly. Laughing, Link reached down to pet it softly.

He looked up and caught Sheik's eyes. The red-eyed boy bit his lip, eyes pleading. Link sighed.

"Ok, I'll help you take care of it."

"Really, Link?" Sheik beamed, passing the kitten to him. "I'll run to that convenience store down the street to get cat food and kitty litter."

Sheik grabbed his keys and headed for the door, but Link stopped him.

"Wait, if I'm staying here with it, I have to know what to call it, at least."

"Well," Sheik blushed, "I was thinking about... Fluffy," he whispered the last part. Link grinned before swooping in to kiss him.

"So cute," he muttered as they pulled apart. Sheik was smiling happily.

"I'll be right back," he promised, then was gone.

Link took the kitten back to the couch, stroking it absentmindedly. He was startled by a chuckle to his right.

"You are so whipped," Midna said, plopping down beside him. Link didn't even bother to wonder where she came from.

"Yeah, I am," he said proudly, grinning. Midna rolled her eyes and reached over to stroke Fluffy, who purred.

"I have dibs on being Godmother."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, just some fluff I wrote to make a really sorry day seem better. I hope you liked it!

If you want to make a request, just review and tell me what you want. I won't promise that I'll do them all, but I'll try!

I'll do any couple from BLHS (though we all know Shink is the best ^_^), but I won't do anything over a T rating. I can't write smut. *flails* I do think I'm pretty good a fluff! XD I'll also try things like family or friendship, so feel free to ask, and I'll try to get some done. I will do a few on my own, also.

Well, thanks for reading!

-Snow- 


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, I just realized the title of this fic sounds like that one soap opera, 'Days of Our Lives'. I didn't even realize until just now! *facepalm*

Oh well. I don't own The Legend of Zelda (or Days of Our Lives XD).

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two, or The Time Aryll Took One For The Team

Pairing: Eh, mentions Link x Sheik, but mainly an Aryll-centric family fic

Rated: T, for language and mentions of underage drinking

XXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday!"

Aryll grinned as she opened the door of her brother's house. Ten girls stood on the doorstep, wide grins stretching their faces as they were invited inside.

Leading the girls down the hall, Aryll pointed out the bathroom before coming to a stop at the tall double doors at the end of the hall. Peeking behind her to see expectant faces, she threw the doors open wide.

The large, main room, which could have fit thirty people comfortably, was decorated in Aryll's favorite blue and Echo's preferred red. The sleepover they were having was a mix of both the girl's birthdays. Seeing as they were born in the same month, they had begged to be allowed to have their birthday parties together. Of course, their brothers had agreed, and even offered to let the girl's use their large, rather impressive house for the sleepover.

Turning, Aryll grinned at the other girls' gaping mouths. She knew they were impressed; even after two years of her brothers owning the house, she was still left breathless by its class and beauty. She loved it. It reminded her of her brothers; large and impressive for Link, who always made sure Sheik had the best, and warm and homey for Sheik, who always felt a house should be a pleasant place.

Snapping out of her reverie, she motioned to the room.

"You can leave your stuff here. We're sleeping in here tonight."

The girls dropped their bags, looking around. Aryll hurried over to a nearby doorway.

"Hey Echo! Everyone's here!"

Echo's white head peeked around the corner. She grinned and waved to everyone, walking out of the kitchen to greet them. Aryll noticed with pride that her friend's limp was finally gone; Aryll had been with Echo for her rehab, and had watched her relearn how to walk. She was glad that Echo had fully recovered.

Shaking her head at her sentimental mood, Aryll stepped forward to join the others, smiling and laughing.

"So, this house is... passable."

Aryll rolled her eyes before turning to Stephanie. The red head was the school's 'popular girl', and lived up to the stereotype; she was rude, snobby, and mean. Aryll had invited all the girls in her class to the sleepover, hoping that Stephanie would refuse, but the mean girl had showed up anyway.

"Umm... thanks?" Aryll mumbled, trying to keep her temper in check. Stephanie nodded.

"Why, you're most welcome," she said, acting like her praise was the greatest thing in the world. Aryll rolled her eyes discreetly.

"Ok girls, food's ready!"

They all turned to see Sheik standing in the doorway. He smiled at them welcomingly.

"Are you hungry? Does everyone like pizza?" he asked. Everyone nodded happily. He smiled. "Ok, I'll bring it out to you."

He disappeared back in to the kitchen, returning a moment later with Link, both carrying very delicious-looking pizzas. They sat them down on the coffee table, and the girls surged forward, grabbing a slice. They moaned in delight. The pizzas were delicious!

"Where on earth did you order this?" one of the girls asked. "It's amazing!"

Sheik shared a smile with Link, who placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder.

"Actually, I made it," Sheik said, glowing with pride. The girls gasped in amazement. Sheik grinned, nudging Link playfully. "One of us had to be able to cook."

The girls laughed and Sheik went back to the kitchen, Link following behind. Aryll turned back to the pizza, but froze when she saw Stephanie. The red head was staring at the kitchen door, lip curled, not in a smile, but rather disgust.

Aryll shook her head as Link came back in, carrying a large birthday cake. She grinned, immediately recognizing it as Sheik's specialty: a half chocolate (Aryll's favorite), half white (for Echo) cake with homemade icing.

After the candles were lit, and everyone sang, Aryll saw Stephanie's lip curl again. As Sheik passed the red head her portion of cake, his hand brushed hers and she pulled back, as though stung. Sheik, busy being a good host, failed to notice, but Aryll saw it all.

When everyone was finished with their cake, they ran around the room, giggling as they spread their sleeping bags out, trying to find the best spots. Once they were all ready, Echo popped in a movie, a romantic comedy, and they settled in for a movie marathon.

Aryll felt content, giggling with the others over the movie, her spot on the floor right next to Echo. She could hear Link and Sheik talking in the kitchen. Smiling happily, she focused on the movie.

As they were watching the previews of their second movie, Link and Sheik came out of the kitchen. Sheik dropped a kiss on Echo's head, and Link ruffled Aryll's hair.

"Do you girls need anything?"

There was a general shaking of heads. Aryll looked up at Sheik.

"Why don't you stay for this one? I know you love The Blind Side," she told him. She knew it was his favorite movie and, honestly, she didn't mind him staying for a while; she didn't resent having him around since she thought of him as her own brother. Link smiled at her, knowing what she was doing.

"Well, alright," Sheik consented, pulling Link over to the couch. The taller blonde sat down, pulling Sheik close. Sheik curled into Link's side, and Aryll smiled at the two before turning back to see that the movie was starting.

"Oh my gosh!" Aryll heard someone whisper rather loudly. She peered around, and noticed Stephanie shaking her head, talking to the girls around her. Arylly could barely make out what she was saying. "...two...ugh...no...fags."

Aryll's blood froze as she turned to look at Sheik. There was no way he couldn't have heard the red head. Sure enough, Sheik's eyes were wide, and he was shaking slightly.

If there was ever a person who Aryll knew was extremely strong, it was Sheik. After everything he had been through, from loosing his parents to supporting Echo through her rehab, he was still sturdy and Aryll had come to lean on him for support heavily.

Even the strongest of people had fears, and Aryll knew Sheik's two biggest fears. This first, in Aryll's opinion, was quite silly: Sheik had always been, and still was, afraid of loosing Link. Aryll knew that Link would never leave Sheik, so she often dismissed that fear.

However, Sheik's second biggest fear was quite real; Sheik was terrified of homophobes. Aryll had once had a discussion with Sheik over this particular matter, and had found out that in Sheik's hometown, homosexuals were not only untolerated, but were actually beaten. The local gang ran the town, and didn't stand homosexuals. As a result, Sheik feared homophobes immensely.

Now, as Aryll watched, Sheik paled, leaning against Link. They all knew that a ninth grade girl was no threat, but her words still bothered Sheik greatly. The room fell silent, the mood tense. Stephanie was staring at the screen, but her face held a smug smile.

"What the hell did you say?" Aryll asked, voice low. Stephanie turned to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the red head said, smiling falsely. Aryll growled.

"Do you have a problem with my brothers?" She asked, voice now dangerously low. Stephanie snorted.

"Well, if you must know, then yes," Stephanie spat venomously. "Actually, fags make my skin crawl."

Aryll stood, Stephanie mirroring her. Aryll clenched her fist, wanting nothing more than to punch the red head, but decided to take a different approach.

Stepping back and cocking one hip, Aryll crossed her arms. With one eyebrow raised, she studied Stephanie.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" She asked. "My brothers, unlike you, will have someone who loves them for the rest of their lives."

A loud intake of breath sounded around the room, and shock crossed Stephanie's face for a moment, before her smug demeanor returned.

"Please," she said, "as if I'd want that. Why would I want someone of my own gender touching me?" Stephanie laughed coldly. Aryll opened her mouth angrily to retort, but Echo cut her off.

"You certainly didn't seem to mind it last weekend," she said nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the tv. "In fact, you were enjoying it, right Makayla?"

Their dark haired classmate grinned in return, waggling her eyebrows at Stephanie. The red head stepped back, face falling.

"I was drunk at that party and you know it!" she exclaimed. "It's not my fault you took advantage of me, Makayla!"

However much she protested, Stephanie had already lost. Now everyone knew that she had been caught making out with another girl, and she had been shown up by Aryll. Turning, her nose held up in the air, Stephanie grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Whatever," she called out behind her, "I'm leaving."

Everyone listened to the door slam before bursting into a fit of giggles. Aryll turned to Sheik.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. Sheik nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Do... do you think she'll get home alright?"

"She'll be fine," Link told him. "I already messaged her mom."

"Ok," Sheik said lightly. "Thank you Aryll."

"It's nothing," she told him. "Gotta take care of my brother, right?"

They settled back down, turning to the movie. It was only after a few minutes that Sheik stopped to look at Aryll and Echo.

"Wait, what were you doing at a party that involved alcohol?"

Aryll sighed as Echo gulped audibly. Sometimes, you can't win for losing. Although, looking at Sheik, curled back up around Link again and no longer shaking or worried, Aryll considered this as taking one for the team.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ouch Aryll, you got caught! XD Yeah, just another random thing I wrote.

Up next will be: Shenanigans, as requested by ryttu3k. Thanks for the first request. :3 Also thanks to CrimsonEyes27 for the first review. You guys rock! :D

-Snow- 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so sorry! It took me forever to write this. I've had a terrible week, so this chapter might not be the best. It's hard for me to write when I'm having a rough time, but I went ahead and did it. I hope it's not too horrible!

This chapter is dedicated to ryttu3k. I hope you like it! (I couldn't fit Zelda in here, but it's not for lack of trying, believe me!)

Oh, and nothing's changed: I still don't own The Legend of Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Shenanigans, or The Time It All Worked Out

Pairings: Eh, more light Link x Sheik, but focuses on Aryll and Echo

Rating: once again, probably K+, but I'm still paranoid...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, what am I doing in here again?" Midna asked, glancing around the tiny bathroom. It was the smallest bathroom in the whole house!

...ok, it wasn't THAT tiny, but it did look small with three people jammed into it at once. Midna turned to Aryll and Echo, brow raised.

"Well, we know you came all the way from your college to visit," Echo began.

"But you're going back tonight, and we really need your help," Aryll finished.

"Help?" Midna echoed.

"More of advice, actually," Aryll shrugged.

"Please," Echo added.

"Fine," Midna said, hopping up on the bathroom counter. "What's the problem?"

"Ok," Aryll said, pulling a large chart from seemingly nowhere. Echo pointed to it.

"Sheik was talking to me the other day," Echo said, "and he asked me to help him set up a date for Link. He has this whole cheesy, romantic plan all set out."

She tapped the chart, which had a list of date ideas.

"He was wanting to cook and have everything set up by the time Link got home from work. However," Echo flipped the chart over.

"Link asked me to help him set up something on the exact same day," Aryll finished. "He wants to order a fancy dinner and bring it here to eat. Afterwards, he wants to propose."

Midna didn't seem shocked, only nodded for them to continue.

"We promised we'd help them before we knew," Echo said.

"Yeah, and we really want them to both get their special dates without moving the day," Aryll told her, sighing.

"So, we were thinking we could somehow combine the dates without letting either Link or Sheik knowing. That way, they'd both get to do something special for the other without giving up their own plans," Echo said, giving Midna puppy eyes.

"Will you help up figure something out?" Aryll asked, adding her own pleading eyes. Midna looked back and forth between them.

"Ok," she said, trademark impish grin spreading across her face. "Here's what you do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Echo and Sheik arrived at the grocery store.

"Thanks for helping me," he told her. "I feel bad; Link's always doing thing for me, like setting up dates. I wanted to do something nice for him."

"Don't mention it," she clapped him on the back. "You'll both be satisfied," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So, what all are we getting?"

"I'm making Link's favorite chicken. Oh, and we'll need stuff to make a salad..." Sheik trailed off, wander over to the vegetables. Echo whipped out her phone.

"Hey, Aryll."

"Everything going good?"

"Yep," Echo nodded, even though Aryll couldn't see her. "We just got to the store. It won't take long, but we'll need at least an hour for the cooking."

"Don't worry. The jeweler is over thirty minutes away, so it'll take a while to get the rings. We'll have to pick up his food, too."

"Good, I'll call you when we get home."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who was that?"

Aryll looked up at Link, who climbed into the driver's side of his truck. He passed her a drink.

"Echo," she replied, taking a swig of Dr. Pepper.

"Ok, I took the whole day off for this. The jewelry store is in the next town over. We'll swing back by afterwards, pick up some Italian food, then set up the table when we get home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You managed to get Sheik out of the house, right?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

"Don't worry," Aryll told him. "I've got it all figured out. Everything's going according to plan."

Link shot her a grateful look before starting the truck up. Aryll hid a grin. The plan was working perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, pass me the pepper."

Echo dutifully handed the bottle over to Sheik, keeping one eye on the clock. Sheik followed her line of sight and smiled.

"Perfect. It'll be ready just by the time he gets home."

"Yeah, perfect," Echo repeated, hiding a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, La Bella Italia? Isn't this the place-"

"Where Sheik and I had our first date."

"You're so cheesy," Aryll said, laughing. Link nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, but Sheik likes it," he said, but his face dropped suddenly. "I hope he says yes."

"He will. He absolutely loves you. Practically worships you. Stop worrying, and go get you order before the food gets cold."

"Always the blunt little voice of reason," Link chuckled, ruffling Aryll's hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Go crazy," Aryll replied, as Link hopped out of the truck. As soon as he was gone, Aryll had her phone out and was dialing Echo's number.

"Hey, you guys almost ready?"

"Almost," Echo replied, sounding a bit frantic. "Where are you?"

"That restaurant across town, La Bella Italia."

"Wasn't that-?"

"Yeah, their first date."

There was a pause.

"Your brother's so cheesy."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, hey, I'll call you when we pull up to make sure it's all ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, all that's left is to set the table."

Sheik began gathering up silverware, placing it on the counter. Echo froze when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a truck pulling in the driveway. She stepped into the hall and picked up her phone.

"Aryll, we're not ready! We have to set the table."

"Um, keep Sheik in the kitchen while you set it. I'll stall Link. Hurry!"

Echo reentered the kitchen and stopped Sheik.

"Here, you watch the food, and I'll set the table," she told him, taking the silverware from his hands. He frowned.

"The food's done cooking. What am I watching it for?"

"Rats."

"Rats?"

"Or, you know, sprouting legs and walking off."

"What?" Sheik glanced around.

"Wait, go back and get another spoon. I'm short one," Echo said, desperate.

"There are two spoons in your hand," Sheik said, pointing at Echo. She took one of the spoons and threw it over her shoulder, ignoring the loud clang as it hit the floor.

"No I don't."

Sheik gave her a 'my-sister-is-crazy' look before going back to the silverware drawer. Echo took the opportunity to sprint out to the table and place the silverware into it's respective places. She froze as the front door opened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aryll hung her phone up and jumped out of the truck.

"Ok, we're here," Link said. "Now we just have to get everything set up and wait for Sheik."

Aryll ran around the truck to Link's side, blocking him from heading towards the house.

"Um, I think you're missing a bag."

"What?" Link looked at Aryll, brow raised. "There's only one bag," he pointed to the one in his hand. Aryll chuckled nervously.

"Oh, duh. I must be ADD. Or OCD. What do those stand for anyway?"

"Aryll," Link growled, "I don't have time for this. Sheik could be back any minute."

"Ok, but I think you should know- SQUIRREL!" she pointed across the yard. Link gave her a strange look.

"Aryll, can we do your crazy-thing later? Please?" Link stepped around Aryll, unlocking the door. Aryll stepped in front of him as he turned the handle.

"WAIT!" she shouted. "You can't- um, not yet... I mean-"

"Aryll, get outta the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, Sheik!" Echo yelled through the kitchen door, which she was holding shut. "You can't come in yet!"

"Echo!"

Suddenly, Echo slipped, and the kitchen door swung open, Sheik tumbling out. At the same time, the front door crashed open and Link and Aryll tumbled in, food containers spilling out of Link's hands.

"What is going on?" Link and Sheik both shouted, picking themselves off the floor. Echo and Aryll stood up.

"We're sorry," Echo said, looking down.

"It's just, you both asked for help setting up dates on the same day, so Echo and I were trying to combine your dates without you knowing," Aryll told them.

"We wanted you both to have a special day," Echo finished. The room was completely silent for a moment.

Then Link bursted out laughing.

"Is that what was wrong? I thought I was going to have to get you checked, Aryll."

"Echo was pretty bad, too," Sheik joined in the laughing. Echo and Aryll grinned at each other.

"How about you two sit down and let us finish getting everything ready," Aryll suggested.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, the table had been set, Sheik's meal had been served, and Aryll and Echo, after 'liberating' the unneeded food Link had bought, had retreated upstairs. They were on the phone with Midna, talking around mouthfuls of Italian food.

"So, it didn't go exactly as planned?" the older girl asked. Aryll smiled.

"Not exactly..." she replied. She stopped when a loud voice drifted up from the first floor.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

"...but it all worked out in the end," Aryll finished with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

How. Cheesy.

Yes, that would go well with crackers! XD

A little bit of Echo and Aryll and their crazy antics. I hope it turned out ok. Like I said, I haven't been having the best week, but I couldn't put this off anymore. I hope someone at least got a laugh.

Up next: ...no clue yet! :D

Until next time!

-Snow- 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, for this chapter, I decided to try something new. I've been wanting to write one of those fics made up of one sentence for a word. I only came up with thirty words, instead of fifty or one hundred. I just wanted to do something different.

Yeah, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Still.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four, or The Chapter of Thirty Moments

Pairing: This is all total Link x Sheik fluff.

XXXXXXXXXX

1. Brown:

It was no secret that Link's favorite color was green, as he never hid the fact; however, when Sheik entered the kitchen, eyes heavy with sleep, wearing one of Link's old brown shirts, he giddily thought brown might be rising on his list.

2. Salvation:

When Sheik swooped in to save Link, pulling his three-year-old cousin off of his leg, only to cradle the girl in his arms and coo softly at her, Link had no trouble admitting that his 'savior' was the most beautiful sight ever.

3. Judging:

Sheik knew it was in people's nature to judge, and it normally didn't bother him; but when Link noticed the woman looking down at them and pulled Sheik in for a very public kiss, he figured he should let people bother him more, if only to be comforted by Link.

4. Worried:

Sheik was a worrier by nature, always concerned about something, so Link took every opportunity possible to pull him close and hold him for no reason at all.

5. Half:

Sheik insisted that, no matter what it was (money, chocolate, or whatever), that he and Link share it it half; Link, however, always managed to slip some of his share into Sheik's pile.

6. Accidental:

Sheik always 'accidentally' rented scary movies, if only so he could jump into Link's arms every five seconds.

7. Count:

Link couldn't help but count every second he was away from Sheik, and how long it would be before he could jump back into the other blonde's arms.

8. Committing:

Sheik had never been so scared, and excited, to commit to something as he was the moment Link took his hand and slid down on one knee.

9. Conceived:

Any preconceived notion of Link's dislike for cats was shattered the moment Sheik walked into his room and saw Link curled up on the couch, Fluffy snoozing in his arms.

10. Owe:

Sheik always said he owed Link more than he would ever know; Link simply took each moment their lips were pressed together as his 'payment'.

11. Shop:

Link hated to shop, so Sheik took care of the groceries, but when Sheik broke his leg, Link finally broke down and went to the store; three hours later, he returned, quite shaken, crawled on the couch with Sheik, and whispered against the other's lips, "You're amazing."

12. Beyond:

Like most couples, Link and Sheik did fight occasionally, but it was beyond Link how and why Sheik always forgave him instantly.

13. Tight:

Once, when they got lost and wandered down an alley, Link placed an arm around Sheik as they passed the usual shady characters, and, as his hold tightened, Sheik had never felt safer.

14. Strong:

During their first year together, on the anniversary of the death of Sheik's parents, Link skipped school to find him, and, as he was gathered into Link's comforting arms without any words, Sheik realized just how strong their bond was.

15. Glory:

Even in the glory of winning the State championship in basketball their Senior year, Link's hand still managed to find it's way into Sheik's.

16. Action:

Link always was a man of action, so immediately after every fight, he set off to make it up to Sheik.

17. Fancy:

Although Link loved taking Sheik out and seeing him dressed up, his favorite sight was Sheik curled up on the couch, in Link's large shirt, arms opened invitingly.

18. Behind:

Sheik was comforted by the fact that Link did not stand behind him, but instead stood beside him supportingly.

19. Through:

Even when he was bone-weary, Link did and gave Sheik whatever he wanted, because he was Sheik's through and through.

20. Till:

Link loved that, whenever he was leaving for a business trip, Sheik never said goodbye; he would press his lips to Link's and whisper, "Till you get home again."

21. Pack:

No matter how bad a fight got, even if Sheik left the house, he would never pack anything, and Link was grateful; it was Sheik's promise that he would always come back.

22. Interest:

Link was constantly on alert for people showing interest in HIS blonde, but he couldn't hold back a grin when, the one time a co-worker flirted with him, Sheik stormed up, ravished Link's mouth very publicly, and stormed back off.

23. Shame:

When Link pulled Sheik into a corner to keep his boss from seeing them, Sheik was worried that Link was ashamed of him, but Link quickly put that fear to rest, "I hate having to watch her flirt with you."

24. Command:

Link was always cheesier than a Disney movie, but Sheik couldn't help but grin when he leaned over, "Your wish is my command."

25. Midst:

Even in the midst of chaos, Link always took time to make Sheik feel special with a few well-placed words, "I love you."

26. Carelessly:

Sheik never was one to throw 'I love you' around carelessly, so Link felt a thrill every time he heard it directed towards him.

27. Uplifted:

Even when he had a horrible time at work, Link always felt better as soon as he walked through the door and caught sight of his favorite pair of red eyes.

28. Restless

Sheik was a restless sleeper, but it only took Link running a hand through his hair to calm him down.

29. Seven

Sheik never slept later than seven, because he wanted to see Link off every morning.

30. Custom

Sheik never went to bed without a kiss from Link; it was his favorite tradition.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sappy fluff! Gah, I never realized how hard it is to write JUST one sentence. Like I said, this was just an experiment. I wanted a challenge. I hope you liked the results anyway!

-Snow- 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Yeah, I kinda fell off the face of the earth there, but I did have a reason! I got roped into doing a musical play. Yeah, a musical! With singing and dancing! The bad new is, I can't sing. The good news is, I played a mean old widow, and didn't have to sound good! :D

No, I really had fun. It was a musical comedy. The only thing was practice every night until ten, and then mountains of homework afterwards. But, the performance was a success, and I'm back! Oh, and before I forget, I don't own the Legend of Zelda!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five, Or The Time Zelda Spent In A College Dorm

Pairings: ? XD It's a secret!

Rating: T, for drinking and general drunkenness, but nothing bad

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zelda, I need to talk with you."

Zelda looked up and saw her father in the doorway. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"As you know, I have to go to that convention in New York, for business."

Zelda merely nodded.

"It seems I'll be down there all month long. I won't be back in time for Christmas."

Zelda nodded again; it wasn't rare for her father to be gone during holidays. Her Aunt often came down to stay with her during these holidays.

"Well, your Aunt's not coming," Zelda's father said bluntly. "I know you're twenty-three, but I don't want you staying here alone, on a holiday no less," he mused.

"I can find someone to stay with," Zelda said. She didn't want to spend her Christmas all by herself, either. "I'll call Link and Sheik. They probably won't mind."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Of course we don't mind," Sheik said over the phone a few hours later. "You're welcome to come anytime, but especially Christmas. I've seen your house," he chuckled, "I wouldn't want to be there alone either. I'd get lost."

"Who's on the phone?" Zelda heard in the background along with some scuffling.

"Mmph... If you'd... stop... I'd tell you," Sheik finally managed to ground out. Zelda heard Link laugh.

"Sorry, I had to get my welcome home kiss."

"You went next door."

"It's a hard world. Who're you talking to?"

"Oh!" Zelda heard more scuffling, which she presumed was the phone being picked back up. "Zelda? Are you still there?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, laughing.

"Hey, Zelda!" Link called out.

"Anyway," Sheik said, "of course you can come stay with us for the holidays. Aryll and Echo will both be here, too."

"Thank you Sheik!"

"No problem. See you here next week."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelda sighed, stretching, before glancing out the car window. She had a long flight before being driven to Sheik's house, and was ready to collapse on the nearest bed. She glanced at the driver.

"How much longer?"

"We're about five minutes away, Miss."

Zelda turned and watched the streets fly by. She was looking forward to seeing Link and Sheik again. She spotted them standing in the front yard of the house and grinned. Her smile faltered when she saw their faces.

The car pulled to a stop, and Zelda got out. Sheik turned to her with a sad smile.

"Hey, Zel."

He pulled her into a hug. She glanced at Link questioningly.

"Yesterday, there was a fire. The house is a wreck," Link said over Sheik's shoulder.

"Are you both ok?"

"Yeah," Sheik took a step back. "We were in town when it hit."

"It's going to take a while for it to be fixed," Link said, "but the important thing is that we're both ok."

Sheik grabbed Link's hand with a smile. Zelda turned to look at the house. The whole right side was collapsed in, completely charred.

"Right before the holidays, too," Zelda sighed. "Where are you two staying?"

"Impa's already cleared her guest room out. Aryll and Echo are back at the ranch with Grandma Daniels," Link sighed.

"I'd invite you back to my house, but I know you still have to work," Zelda bit her lip.

"Oh man, I completely forgot!" Sheik exclaimed.

"It's ok. I'll head back home..." Zelda said.

"No, we'll find somewhere. No one should spend the holidays alone..." Link trailed off.

"Hey guys! I've got the stuff!"

Zelda turned and saw Midna pulling up in Sheik's truck. She hopped out.

"Ok, I'll drive you to the subway," Link told her. Zelda looked at them. "Midna was down here visiting."

"Yep! We're officially off for Christmas break!" Midna pumped her fist.

"Off?" Zelda repeated blankly.

"College," Minda explained.

"Zelda was going to stay with us for Christmas, but this happened and... you know how Impa's house is," Sheik said.

"Yeah, cozy doesn't even cover it," Midna tilted her head. "If you don't have anywhere else to go, you could come stay with me."

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. I stay at the campus dorms, but I don't have a roommate. You could just stay in the dorm with me."

Zelda watched Midna in confusion. Sure, they had been connected in high school through Sheik, but they had never really had much to do with each other. Still, Zelda realized she had nowhere else to go. Her plane ticket was set for a few weeks later, and she had no other way to get home. She refused to call her father for help.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here we are: home sweet dorm."

Midna opened the door with a flourish. It was a standard dorm room, two beds, two desks, one bathroom. Midna's desk was littered with half-finished drawings and pictures of Link, Sheik, and a few other people Zelda recognized from high school.

"You can use anything you want, and let me know if need anything. I know it's not big, but it's livable," Midna helped Zelda carry her bags over to the empty bed. "I'll let you get settled; I have to go catch Komali."

When Midna was gone, Zelda set about unpacking. It didn't take her long, so she stepped over and glanced out the window. Even through the holidays, many people had stayed on campus. They were all down bundled up in warm clothes, trudging through the snow, socializing. Zelda watched the students, who all varied in race, gender, and age, as they laughed and cut up.

Zelda turned around as the door opened again. Minda stood next to a guy with dark, almond skin. He was talking, and Midna's eyes shone impishly. They both turned to Zelda

"Oh, Zelda. This is Komali."

"Pleasure to meet you," Komali said, taking Zelda's hand lightly.

"The sentiment is returned."

"Pfft, aristocrats," Midna scoffed. Zelda gave her a questioning look. "Komali's father run a very successful business like your father does."

"Yes," Komali said with a hint of a sigh, "and I'll take over after college."

"I know the feeling," Zelda mumbled.

"Oh, I must get going," Komali stepped out into the hall. "It was nice meeting you, Zelda, and I'll see you later, Midna."

When he was gone, Midna turned to Zelda.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Of him?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Of him as a dating prospect. He seems like he'd be nice to a girl."

"Oh!" Zelda nodded knowingly. "Yes, he seems nice. I don't know him well enough to say anything else."

"You're right," Midna said, grinning impishly. "I need to learn more about him."

Zelda didn't know much about Midna, but she remembered Sheik calling her a prankster, so the grin Midna had on was worrying her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like a stalker," Zelda said for the umpteenth time that day. A week and a half had already passed since she arrived, and she was learning more about Midna, and Komali, than she wanted to know. "Should we really be following him around like this?"

"Why not?" Midna asked. "It's not creepy if it's for a good cause!"

"So, a 'good cause' gives us the right to follow someone around spying on him?"

"Yep."

Zelda sighed.

"You need to loosen up. Stop being an uptight rich girl."

"What did you just call me?" Zelda stood angrily.

"Uptight rich girl. Which you're being right now," Midna said matter-of-factly. "All you've done is complain. You never want to go anywhere, and you avoid other people like they have the plague."

Zelda opened her mouth to retort angrily, but snapped in closed and stormed off. Using the spare key Midna gave her, she let herself in the dorm and threw herself on the bed. Flipping over to look at the ceiling, she huffed angrily.

"I wish I were back home, or with Link and Sheik."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelda woke when the door opened. Glancing around, she realized that she had dozed off. It was three days after her argument with Midna, and she had been dutifully avoiding the other girl.

Now, though, Midna walked right up to Zelda's bed and threw something on it.

"Come on, we're getting wasted."

"What?" Zelda looked at the two cases of beer on her bed. "No. Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm a college student."

"Well, I'm not," Zelda retorted.

"No, but you've got problems."

"You think I've got problems?"

Midna looked up at Zelda.

"Yeah," she handed her a beer. Zelda looked at her openmouthed for a moment before opening the can and chugging half of it.

"You have no idea," she said.

A case and a half later, and Zelda was sure it was safe to say she was more than slightly buzzed. She and Midna were sitting on the floor, facing each other.

"You know," Zelda said, slightly proud that she wasn't slurring... you know, THAT bad, "I always wanted to go here."

"My room?" Midna asked with a giggle.

"No," Zelda swatted at her and missed, trying to play it off as swatting a fly. "College. I wanted to go to college."

"Why dinit ya?"

"My father," Zelda blinked. "My father said no. He want me to run his business. So I didn't go to college."

"But you don't run his business," Midna said, frowning.

"I know!" Zelda threw her arms up. "I'm 'in training', as he calls it. I've wasted the past five years of my life for nothing."

"You should come. To college."

"I wanna."

"Business?" Midna asked. "Were you going to be a business major?"

"No," Zelda frowned, shuddering, "never that. I was gonna major in History."

"History?"

"Yeah. I like reading about those people. You know," she waved her arm, "the ones who're dead. Yeah."

"I think you're drink."

"Drunk."

"S'what I said," Midna blinked.

"I think it's time to make a move on Komali," Zelda said.

"Yeah. Sleep first."

Midna promptly curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Zelda stared at her for a moment before following suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, never again," Zelda groaned, easing her head gingerly onto the table. Midna stumbled over and handed her a coffee, banging it down way too loud. Zelda glared up at her. "How are you not sick?"

Midna, who looked no worse for wear after a drunken night on the floor, merely grinned.

"I've had practice. And a cold shower."

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

"Enjoy your morning hangover," Midna said, hopping out of the way of Zelda's half attempt of a swipe at her head. "I'm running to the store."

"Ugh," Zelda simply groaned in response. She had only gotten drunk once before, and wasn't used to the morning after. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

Midna just waved cheerfully and walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another week later, and only two days before she had to go home, Zelda was introduced to one of Midna's friends, a small girl with long hair named Medli.

"Yeah, she's been with family for the holidays, just got back today. She's in the room right across the hall. She was surprised to hear that we hadn't even celebrated yet."

Both Midna and Zelda had agreed to wait to celebrate Christmas until Link and Sheik's house was fixed, so the simply spent Christmas day bumming around in pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas specials.

"Yeah, well, most people actually celebrate Christmas on Christmas day," Zelda replied with a chuckle, while Midna stuck her tongue out at her.

Zelda was pleased to meet another of Midna's friends. She had felt closer to Midna, almost like a true friend.

It was this thought that made Zelda approach Midna on the last day of her visit.

"Hey, you all packed?" Midna asked, looking up at Zelda. She was sitting at a picnic table situated on the school lawn. Komali was a few tables away.

"Yeah. Hey, don't you think it's time to make a move?" She nodded towards Komali. "We've seen more than enough to know that he's a good guy."

"You know, you're right," Midna said, tilting her head. "I'll be right back."

She ran inside, and Zelda turned to watch Komali. Suddenly, he glanced up as his name was called. Medli walked over to him, blushing shyly. Zelda watched as they spoke, and Komali smiled, nodding happily, and scooped Medli up in a hug.

"YES! Mission success!" Midna ran up beside Zelda, who was sputtering, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Don't they look cute together?"

"Wait, didn't you like him?"

"What? No! Ew," Midna stuck out her tongue. "He's way too boring for my tastes. Didn't you know? I was looking into him for Medli. She's a sweet girl, and I wanted her to find someone who would treat her right. I was the who talked her into moving states to come to college here; I've gotta watch out for her."

Zelda suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Sheik. He had called Midna a 'matchmaker', reciting how she had helped Link and Sheik get together. She shook her head.

"Next time you decide to stalk someone while I'm here, tell me who we're doing the stalking for, ok?"

"Next time? Does that mean you're coming back to visit?" Midna asked, almost looking hopeful. Zelda thought back on her eventful visit and realized that she had had more fun in the past four weeks that she had in a long time.

"Yeah, I think I am."

XXXXXXXXXX

Whew, chapter done. I like this one. Zelda and Midna would make good friends, I think. Midna could bring the wild out in Zelda. (I don't know, it may just be me.)

Well, what did you think? The review button wants you to share. Sharing is caring! :)

-Snow- 


End file.
